


Protector

by peggy_hamilton



Series: Supernatural Imagines [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggy_hamilton/pseuds/peggy_hamilton
Summary: Your ex is a werewolf who's been tracking you, it's up to Dean to protect you
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Series: Supernatural Imagines [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597420
Kudos: 12





	Protector

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr justthinkingofwaystoavoidbusses
> 
> original request: I’d like to request a Dean Winchester imagine.Where your ex-boyfriend turned into a werewolf and you live with the brothers in the bunker meanwhile. One day your outside to get some fresh air but then your ex finds you and drags you further in the forest after he hurt you really badly. Dean then finds you bleeding and unconscious :) - @diving-down-to-wonderland

You held out your hands in defence in front of you, bracing yourself for the attack you were sure to come, “David, stop this,” you cried, backing up until you hit the wall behind you and had nowhere to run to.

David advanced forward, snarling and his face and body changed and mangled into something inhuman. He growled and salivated as he slowly approached you, the reflection of the moon outside the window glinted in his eye and suddenly he lunged at you.

Before he could get to you three loud shots sounded throughout the room, you peeled open your eyes to see David had dodged the bullets and jumped out the window and the FBI agent from earlier today dressed in civilian clothing and aiming his gun where David had just been standing. “Are you okay?” he asked in a deep voice, scanning you over for injuries.

“Yes,” you confirmed shakily, “I am.”

—

After that the brothers had to tell you all about monsters and the supernatural and you couldn’t just leave it at that. David was still out there but long gone by that point, he’d had the knowledge to run as far as he could. Sam and Dean stayed for a week, two weeks, then they had to give up and move on. They left town and you began to notice the odd stories in the newspapers and did your own research, you became a part time hunter in your local town and began to branch out further when you got more confident with it.

About a year later you ran back into the Winchesters, they had tried to discourage you from being a hunter but this was your life now whether they liked it or not. Begrudgingly they took you in under their wing, in the bunker there was endless resources to expand your knowledge and they let you tag along on hunts with them to improve your field work. You were all a neat little team.

It was halloween night and the boys had hacked into the police scanners in all the nearby towns on alert for any actual supernatural happenings but thus far nothing showed up. There was a large bowl on the table filled with chocolates and sweets that was slowly disappearing as the lot of you snacked your way through the evening.

Your eyes were going blurry looking at the laptop, you groaned and rubbed your eyes, “I’m going out for some air while it’s still light out,” you told them as you stood up, “Be back soon.”

Dean watched you wander out of the bunker, trailing his eyes after as you walked. Sam snorted beside him, “What?” Dean turned a harsh eye on him.

Sam unsuccessfully hid his grin, “Nothing, nothing. I just never thought I’d see the day when you were the one having girl problems.”

Now Dean scoffed, “Problems? There are no problems with me and Y/N, we’re friends that’s it,” he insisted.

“Sure,” Sam nodded disbelievingly.

Dean huffed but didn’t argue back and stared intently at him laptop screen, pointedly ignoring his little brother.

—

You sucked in a deep breath when you got outside and closed the bunker door behind you, it was well and truly winter now and you revelled in the cold air that hit your cheeks. A vast change from the stuffy bunker.

Zoning out you began to drift down the long road along the forest, you didn’t notice someone behind you until a hand clamped over your mouth and pulled you against the person’s chest. “Well, well, well, aren’t you a hard one to find,” the man crooned in your ear in an all too familiar voice, David.

You whimpered as he tightened his hold on you, “Why’d you run out on me baby? Weren’t we happy together? What did I do to make you run off like that, killing any others you found that were like me.”

Desperate to get away you bit harshly at his hand and he let you go with a cry of pain, instincts kicked in and you sprinted away from David and consequently the bunker. With rage flowing through him it didn’t take long for David to turn, even without the moon and began to chase after you.

Whatever distance you had made between the two of you was quickly caught up as David leaped and latched on to you and brought you both tumbling to the ground. You screamed in pain as he bit into your shoulder and blood spurted out of your wound, he spat out the blood that had gone in his mouth to the ground, “You’re not even worth me killing you.”

He stood and hurled you up roughly by the shoulder and dragged you into the woods, you kicked and struggled against him but he kept his hold on you. The sky was turning dark and you were too far from the bunker to scream out for Sam and Dean to help you, David through you down onto the forest floor and you smashed your head on a log.

Blood dribbled down your face and David stared maliciously down at you, “You’re pathetic, Y/N, call yourself a hunter. See how well you last out here in the wild with no weapon, animals sure get hungry this time of year,” he grinned evilly and disappeared into the forest.

Your vision went fuzzy as you watched him go, with a struggle you pushed yourself to your feet and began to stumble back the way you think you came. A splitting headache didn’t help any, you squeezed your eyes shut against the pain and tripped and careened to the floor. It was cold and dark, there was no hope and as your eyes slid closed you wondered if Sam and Dean would ever even find you.

—

Dean bounced his leg impatiently, “How much air does she need?”

Sam bit his lip and checked the time, you had been gone at least an hour at this point, “Maybe she got distracted,” he suggested hopefully.

“Bullshit,” Dean shook his head and holstered his gun, already heading out the door with Sam on his heel.

They quickly ran up the stair and opened the door, you weren’t there. Dean cursed under his breath and looked down the road and couldn’t see you there either, “Y/N,” he called out. “You around here?”

“Y/N,” Sam called in too, both of them realising the worst had happened and immediately switched to business mode. “Try the road then split up and search the forest,” Sam planned, dipping back inside to grab their jackets and a flashlight each.

Dean nodded, “Let’s go.”

—

Dean had been searching for hours now, you had been gone all evening and he was terrified by what that meant. He had found the blood spilled on the road after twenty minutes and had started searching the surrounding forest, he swiped the flashlight over the forest floor left to right hoping that he would spot you but he didn’t. Maybe Sam was having better luck and he had already found you.

While he hated to think about it but maybe you had skipped out on them. Dean hated the thought that you would leave them, leave him, but it was better than the thousands of possibilities running through his mind where you ended up dead in all of them.

His heart stopped as the light ran over a mound on the floor, he directed the light back and saw that it was a person. Dean ran over and recognised that it was you before he had even reached you and turned you over, your eyes were closed and there was a nasty wound on your forehead and shoulder and lots of blood dried around you. He checked for a pulse and let out the biggest sigh of relief when he found one.

“Alright,” he lifted you up with ease, your head falling onto his shoulder. Dean turned and started plodding his way back through the forest with you tight in his arms, he would keep you safe if it was the last thing he did.

—

You woke up on soft sheets, you shifted happily and grimaced when a sharp pain spread throughout your arm, you looked down to see it bandaged. Running a hand through your hair your fingers also brushed a bandage on your forehead.

“Wha-?” you whispered tiredly then it all came back, your frown of confusion turned to one of of bitterness as you remembered David and how he had got away again.

Looking around the room you realised it was Dean’s bedroom in the bunker which was dd considering you had your own room. The door clicked open and you tensed up, relaxing when you saw it was only Dean, “Hi,” you greeted softly.

“You’re up,” Dean commented with relief and a smile.

You smiled back, “Yup, what happened? How’d I get back?”

“We realised you had gone missing and we looked for you, I found you half dead in the forest and carried you back.”

Your heart fluttered at that last bit of information but you willed it back to a normal heartbeat. “So what happened?” Dean asked.

“David.”

“Your ex?” Dean asked surprised, pushing away the jealousy that arose at the man’s name.

You nodded solemnly, “He’d been tracking me than he attacked me and left me for dead,” you summarised.

“I’m sorry it happened,” Dean sighed and you could hear the guilt in his voice, you grabbed his hand and tugged him to sit on the bed with you, “I should have protected you better.”

You shook your head, “Dean it’s not your fault, nobody could have known it was going to happen. I’m still alive and you found me out there, okay? You protected me just fine,” you assured him

Dean turned his bright green eyes to yours, searching them, “Are you sure?” he asked uncertainly.

You nodded confidently, “Of course. Besides, as much as I like you, Dean, I don’t really want you by my side every second of every day ‘protecting me’. I just want you there as Dean, not Dean-the-protector-guy.”

Dean smiled and nodded, “You got it,” he smiled tenderly at you.

There was a moment of silence between you as you stared into each other’s eyes, the rest of the world faded to black and white and all that stood out was him and his green eyes. The electricity grew and sparked as you leaned closer to each other, split seconds feeling like minutes, Dean made the last step and latched his lips onto your in a surprisingly gentle kiss.

He cupped the side of your face in his hands and yours went to rest on his arms and shoulder as you deepened the kiss. Dean kissed you more passionately as the heat between you grew and multiplied, you pulled back panting heavily, the two of you rested your heads together as what just happened processed in your minds.

Dean licked his lips and your eyes were drawn to the movement, “That was um..” he trailed off, your hands still on each other, neither of you willing to move away from each other.

“Yeah,” you agreed breathlessly.

He ran his hands through your hair softly, he gulped, “So, what do you think about that, about us?” he asked hesitantly, his voice barely above a whisper.

You answered him by pressing another soft kiss to his lips, when you pulled apart Dean’s face split into a large grin. “I wonder what Sam will say,” you pondered.

“I’m sure he’ll be rooting for it,” Dean laughed.

“You sure?”

Dean nodded, “Oh yeah,” he thought back to all the teasing he had had to endure about you from Sam, “I’m sure.”


End file.
